fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurono Anzu
' Koruno Anzu '(黒野杏 Kurono Anzu) Is a main character in the Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ series.Originally, she was the antagonist known as Valory Czarny (ヴァレリー・ブラック''Vu~arerī Shuzani'') who was created by Princess Shattered. Until it was revealed she was simply created from the black gemstone in her necklace. Her catchphrase is "I don't understand? 'わかりません？Wakarimasen?". She later becomes '''Cure Obsidian '(キュアオブシディアン Kyua Obushidian). Appearance Valory Czarny As Valory, Anzu had long lavender hair reaching slightly above her ankles, was more straight and has a black headband with a black stone in the center. She also had dull, grey eyes and her skin was pailer. She wore a short black dress with a three-layered skirt, each lined with lace. She wore a black necklace with an obsidian gemstone in the center. Her dress had long sleeves with lace on each end and violet ribbon on the elbow parts along with purple ribbons on her hips, purple tights and black mary janes. A large black ribbon is also around her waist. Purified and becoming Anzu After being purified and becoming Anzu, her hair shortens to her shoulders and becomes dark violet while her eyes stay grey. In the Summer, Anzu wears a short black blouse with white lace across the hemnlines, with short frilly sleeves, three buttons down the front and a pair of short blue jeans. She also wears a pair of white sandals. School Attire She wears the normal Crystal Clear Academy uniform except her socks are around her ankles and have black ribbons around the tops. She also wears black loafers. Cure Obsidian As Cure Obsidian, her hair becomes light purple and lengthens and she wears a black headband, each with a white butterfly attached to each side. Her eyes stay grey. Personality Of formerly known as the villain Valory Czarny, who was the daughter of Princess Shattered. And being created by her, Anzu is technically Pretty Cure who isn't human nor a fairy. After making her pure wish, she actually became human in addition to gaining the ability to transform into Cure Obsidian, the black Cure of Purity: As Valory, she is very malicious, aloof and emotionless. She will even severally harm her own teammates and fellow antagonists in order to get her way or win. Although as Anzu her personality changes drastically. She now becomes very quiet, modest and very truthful. Anzu altthough will defend her friends, and secretly hates her past, especially the part where it invilves her being Valory. She also gets scared easily. Valory Czarny 'Valory Czarny '(ヴァレリー・ブラック''Vu~arerī Shuzani) Is the alter ego of Anzu when she was first created by Princess Shattered. As such she even has her own catchphrase '"Darkness Forever ''永遠に暗闇 Eien ni kurayami''"' ' Cure Obsidian "The black jewel of purity that glows purely! Made with thoughtfulness! Cure Obsidian!" "純粋に輝く黒い宝石！思慮深く作られた！キュアオブシディアン !" "Junsui ni kagayaku kuroi hōseki! Shiryobukaku tsukura reta! Kyua Obushidian!" Cure Obsidian is the alter ego of Anzu who controls the power of Stars, and whose theme color is black. She is able to create glowing, white star with a simple snap of her fingers. Attacks *'Obsidian Starburst '(オブシディアンスターバースト) *'Obsidian Starfall '(オブシディアンスターフォール) *'Jubilee Shootingstar '(ジュビリーシューティングスター) Etymology Trivia *She shares some simillarities with Akagi Towa **They both were once villains who became Pretty Cure later on in the series. **Both have a symbol being a Butterfly, Towa while she was Twilight while Anzu as Cure Obsidian. **Both having birthdays in December: Anzu (24th) Towa (15th) **Both have elf ears, although Anzu's become normal in Civillian and as Cure Obsidian. **Coincidentally, their voice actresses Sasaki Mikoi and Sawashiro Miyuki share their initials. *Anzu was born December 24th, therefore her zodiac is a Capricorn. *Her blood type is AB+ *She is the second Black Cure in Pretty Cure history after Nagisa . *In Hanakobata (Language of Flowers) Anzu is represented by the White Lily, which symbolizes Purity. Gallery Obsidian.png|Cure Obsidian Cure Obsidian (HZ).png|Cure Obsidian by HungryZabu Category:Black Cures Category:White Cures Category:Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Category:Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Characters Category:Starlight using Cures Category:Reformed Villains